


Грех

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Грех

В Церкви Спасителя — скамейки в семь рядов до алтаря. Он отгорожен от общей залы перегородкой, олицетворяющей Врата перед входом в Дом Бога. Пересекать невидимую черту запрещено любому, не имеющему священного сана. Жан-Филипп де Шенни, закутанный в коричневую рясу Инквизиторов, шествует во главе молельной процессии. Двое молодых служек по повелению Святого Отца отворяют перед ним изукрашенные символами веры створки, и только он один ступает в место особенного жилища Бога. Преклонив колени перед кругом с распятым на нём Спасителем, Жан-Филипп склоняет голову, начиная возложенное на него бдение с «Боже, спаси», мольбы о прощении.

Шелест одежд, шепотки переговаривающихся прихожан, кашель Святого Отца Игомона, которому Настоятель поручил читать молитву, доносятся до слуха инквизитора и вызывают глухое раздражение. По распоряжению Левой руки герцогу де Шенни не встать с колен до самого утра, а время, как назло, тянется медленно. Секунды словно склеены между собой. В Церкви пахнет ладаном и смертью. Кажется, что даже круг, на котором распят Спаситель, прогнил насквозь и скоро начнет разлагаться. Заученные слова старой молитвы тяжестью прижимают к полу. За Вратами в темноте храма вспыхивают зажигаемые служками свечи: так светлые духи приходили осветить людям путь во тьме. Голос отца Игомона звенит в наступившей тишине, чтобы отразиться эхом десятков голосов, повторяющих за ним. Рьяно очерчивают святой круг у груди прихожане, знаменуя окончания каждой молитвы. В отблесках сотни огоньков лики святых духов похожи на детей Врага. Малышня жмется к матерям, пряча мордашки в широких складках их юбок. Витражи не пропускают свет. На дворе поздняя осень. Небо затянуто тучами, и то и дело льет дождь. Под самым сводом лик Спасителя, плачущего о детях своих, кажется, почернел не от копоти, а от скорби. Мольба «Свят» разносится нестройным хором голосов.

Жан-Филипп де Шенни вздрагивает от тяжести руки на своем плече. Он вскидывает голову и чуть не вскрикивает от неожиданности. Встреть он здесь святых духов, да даже самого Спасителя, не удивился бы так сильно. Меченый довольно улыбается и чуть поводит плечами: находиться в освященном месте проклятому не доставляет никакого удовольствия. Через тонкую перегородку летит «Верую», неверия в словах больше, чем жизни в их мёртвом боге. Де Шенни поднимается с колен, пытаясь вымолвить хоть слово. По спине его пробегают мурашки ужаса. Он, в отличие от внезапно возникшего врага Церкви, прекрасно знает, что целый гарнизон паладинов не далее как сутки назад остановился в монастыре, что в десяти минутах быстрого бега от храма. Но Александр Лестер Гросхелл Меченый, почитаемый уже полвека не иначе как Сын Врага, не думает о таких мелочах. Он улыбается ласково, притягивает к себе инквизитора и жарко целует в губы. Отец Игомон говорит о Враге Спасителя и исчадиях его, об искушении и грехе, и инквизитор Жан-Филипп де Шенни с ним абсолютно согласен: устоять невозможно. Он цепляется за широкие плечи проклятого и горячо отвечает на поцелуи.

— Уходим, Алекс, — выдыхает он, заставив себя на секунду оторваться от Меченого.

— Конечно, только...

Глаза проклятого обретают истинный цвет, и де Шенни готов заложить душу, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Каждая секунда на счету.

Меченый небрежно сбивает дарохранительницу с алтаря, с легкостью подхватывает инквизитора, усаживает на возвышение и, целуя, кусает губы. Кровь приливает к щекам де Шенни. Немыслимое богохульство! Проповедь набирает силу, и голос святого отца отражается от стен. Бьют колокола в подтверждении слов о покаянии и гневе божьем. Проклятый не отрывается от своего любовника. Он распускает пояс и разводит полы рясы в стороны, чтобы лаской заставить инквизитора откинуться назад и лечь на алтарь. Он нависает над ним, обжигая горячими поцелуями шею, грудь, пресс. Проклятый отрывается только для того, чтобы стянуть башмаки и нижнее белье. «Боже, сохрани!» — соглашаются прихожане. «Господи, спаси!» — соглашается Жан-Филипп и подается бедрами вверх навстречу ласкам сына Врага. Лик Спасителя, распятого на круге, темен и грозен. Свечи удлиняют черты его лица, превращая аскета в чудовище. Меченый берёт де Шенни сразу и до конца, заставляя обхватить себя ногами и позволяя ему впиться зубами себе в плечо, чтобы не заорать. У инквизитора кружится голова, то ли от ладана, то ли от страсти, он падает обратно на спину и мечется по алтарю, задыхаясь и сходя с ума. От прикосновения мозолистой руки к своему члену де Шенни выгибается дугой, закусывает до крови запястье и жмурит глаза, чтобы не видеть круг с распятой фигурой, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слёзы. Совсем не от религиозного экстаза. Хрип удовольствия смешивается с хоровым «Во славу!»

— Во славу мою, — шепчет Меченый, закутывая любовника в подвернувшуюся под руку бархатную ткань для праздничного украшения алтаря, и, подхватив на руки явно похудевшего с последней их встречи де Шенни, выходит через потайную дверь, сделанную для спасения церковниками ещё во время войны с Проклятыми. Он осторожно устраивает его в карете, поджидающей их в переулке. До окончания службы остаётся ещё целый час, а господина инквизитора не хватятся раньше утра, что означает: времени пропасть без вести предостаточно. Сын Врага прикрывает глаза. От ладана и всё-таки намоленного веками места ломит тело и болит голова, но Меченый ни о чем не жалеет. Оно того стоило!

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
